Madison Collister
Madison Collister wurde am 5.September 1996 in Lima, Ohio geboren. Sie kam nach Lyra Collister auf die Welt und ist damit die Zweitgeborene der beiden. Sie ist die fünf Miuten ältere Schwester von Marylin Collister. Vorgeschichte Mandy war ein 'hässliches Entlein' und wurde ziemlich gemobbt, jedoch wollte Mandy dies ändern und nahm mit Tanzen ab, ließ sich Schminktipps von ihrer ehemals besten Freundin geben und wurde somit hübscher und begehrter. Dies nutzte Mandy und trat den Cheerios bei. Dadurch wurde Mandy aber sehr fies und gemein, als Mandy dies merkte änderte sie sich und war nicht mehr so begehrt aber jedoch kam sie mit Blaine Anderson zusammen, dieser jedoch verließ Mandy wegen Kurt. Aus Trauer und Frust schlief Mandy mit Kyle Forester und wurde schwwanger. Familie *Isabella Collister (Mutter) Isabella war immer sehr fürsorglich zu ihren Töchtern. Auch wenn Isabella es sehr schockte das Mandy schwanger war kümmerte sich liebevoll um die schwangere Mandy. *Logan Collister (Vater) Logan Collister war immer sehr lieb zu seinen Töchtern, jedoch hatte er Marylin immer am liebsten, da sie ziemlich vorbildlich war und sehr fleißig ist. Dass Mandy schwanger wurde machte dies nicht viel besser. *Lyra Collister (Schwester) Lyra ist wohl die Liebligsschwester von Mandy, da egal was Mandy anstellte liebte Lyra sie und stand zu Lyra. *Ruby Collister (Zwillingsschwester) Mary und Mandy haben eine neutrale Beziehung zueinander. Als jedoch Mandy schwanger wurde und die volle Aufmerksakeit von Isabella und Lyra bekam wurde sie sehr eifersüchtig. *Dianna Collister (Tochter) Dianna und Mandy Collister lieben sich gegenseitig sehr und haben eine enge Bindung zueinander. Dianna ist sehr auf Mandy fixiert und sehr anhänglich. *Leah Summers Leah Summers ist die Cousine von Mandy und ihren Schwestern eine weitere Beziehung zu Leah ist nicht vorhanden. Charakter & Aussehen Mandy ist eigentlich recht Nett und schließt gerne Freundschaften vorallem mit den Cheerios. Sie kann sehr fies und Hinterhältig sein was sie nicht so oft ist. Mit Jungs ist sie sich in Themen Liebe ab und zu nicht so sicher da sie nicht verletzt werden will und auch wenn sie die jünger als Lyra ist passt sie bei ihr auf sie hat eigentlich nichts gegen wenn sie ein Freund hat nur sie passt gut auf das nicht ihr Herz gebrochen wird. Madison hat blonde lange Haare und blaue Augen. Sie ist so ca 1,62 m groß also recht normale Köpergröße. Freunde Lisa Dine Lisa und Mandy kennen sich schon etwas länger und haben sich bisher immer gut verstanden. Sie sind sich recht ähnlich vom Charakter daher verstehen sie sich recht gut. SIe gehen sehr gern zusammen trainieren und sind beste Freunde. Jeff Sterling Mandy ist soetwas wie eine Beraterin in Sachen Liebe bei Jeff. Sie gibt ihm immer wieder Tipps was er Amber zu Weihnachten oder so schenken könnte, dadurch haben sie eine enge Beziehung zueinander. Amber Smythe Amber und Mandy waren schon immer gute Freude jedoch besserte sich die Frendschaft auf als Mandy schwanger wurde und Amber um Hilfe bat, sie babysittete regelmäßg Ronja und manchmal auch Emily und Jack. Emily, Jack und Ronja Smythe Die Beziehung zwischen Jack, Emily, Ronja und Mandy ist sehr eng. Die kleinen freuen sich immer wieder wenn sie Mandy sehen, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Mandy passt gerne und regelmäßig auf die Kinder auf. Musik Solos *Good Girls go Bad von Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester Duette *Glorious von Cascada (mit Blaine) *Everything has Changed von Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran (mit Kyle) *Hall of Fame von The Script feat. Will.i.am *Papa don't Preach von Madonna (mit Lisa) *Teenage Dream von Katy Perry (mit Blaine) Trivia *Mandy Collister wurde mit 15 Jahren von Kyle Forester entjungfert, wodurch Dianna Collister ausgekommen ist. *Sie war bei den Gleekz Awards 2013 in der Kategorie 'Beste Playpartner/in' nomieniert. *Sie ist die beste Freundin von Lisa Dine und war die beste Freundin von Grace Winfield. *Mandy war auf der Hochzeit von Jeff und Amber die Stylistin von Jeff Sterling. *Vor der Hochzeit sah niemand außer Mandy, Blaine, Jeff und Mandys Familie die kleine Dianna.